Wahus Lab
by Agami Starwind
Summary: Well its about Washu and Ryoko Mouther and darghter bond to grow after tenchi falls inlove with ryoko. A new person appears her name is Agami. NOw were did i get that name >.>. Also some outlaw star people are in here. enjoy my new fic!


Washus Lab  
By: Agami Starwind  
  
  
Notes: I do not own Tenchi muyo  
  
Author notes: OK. You know now i'm writeing a hole bunch of storys and asking if you like them. Well i'm doing it  
agian. ^_^! This is about Washu in her lab and Mihoshi. Also about Washus and Ryoko realaship forming when tenchi  
finley tell his feelinsg for her. Enjoy. But remember this is just an little sample. if you what me to contune review  
and tell me ok. Enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
Washu sat in her lab. She looked at the time. It was 5:00. Space Police police man just ended. Washu counted down  
"5,4,3,2,........" * KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Washu sighed and went to the north poart of the Lab. Oh course she found   
Mihoshi saying " opps...sorry. i DIDENT MEAN TOO!! I'M SO SORRY WASHU!!" And as usual Mihoshi started crying and as usual   
Washu told her to leave and never come back. Then the next day it would happen agian. MIhoshi ran out and Washu got back   
to her work. Washu remembed Ryoko as a baby. A cute little thing always whating her mom. Now she would do anything to stay  
away from her mom. She whated Tenchi. She dident care about me mouther anymore. Washu sighed. Maybe she could do one nice  
thing for her. Agami started doing something on her computer and then Tenchi on the screen poped up. He was in his room  
writeing in his journal. Washu zoomed in. She saw what he was writeing. It said " I dont know who i shale chose. I mean  
Ryoko is beautiful and always dosent care what people think about her. Ayeka smart sweet and always whating to pove that  
she is the best. I dont know. In due time i will know what to do. NOt i'm just not ready. I hope Ryoko wont get mad because  
i'm not ready to chose agian. OH well that it for this day goodbye." Washu chuckled and said " hes saying bye to a book.  
I mean if it was one of my computers that have feelings then i would understan. But.... this is just weird. Humens...Jurians"  
Washu hated Jurians as much as Ryoko did.  
  
Ryoko walked onto the beach. No one knew that she was on tyokos beach. She loved the sound of the waves. She smell of  
the air. Only if Tenchi could be there with her. She would share the feeling she had of the sea with him. She loved him  
dearly. Her sister Agami was the only one who dident love tenchi. She was married already. To a man with a english name.   
Her sister was always there for her.She would always. Ryoko starts flying over the sea. She loved the way the sea was. She   
thoght when she was here she was free. She loved the way earth. There was a warmth here. She knew it was because of tenchi.  
She flew and though about him for the rest of the day till it was dinner time.  
  
Agami was in space like normal. She was hanging out with her husbem Gean. Her son Jim got his smartness from her.  
She smiled at Gean ( snezze!! Oh sorry i dident know i was interupting carrie on I think i have a cold). She was in love  
with Gean. Gean felt the same about her. Gean smiled at back at her abd they were abouto kiss when Jim came in saying  
" Agami Sasami said its time to eat dinner." Agami gave Geana kiss on the cheek. She teleported out and came into the   
kictin. Sasami wsa just sitting there and she said " Sorry but dinner wasent ready i just needed to talk to you." Agami  
sighed " yes Sasami?". Sasami sighed and said " Why dont you live with Gean and Jim and why do you viset everyday." Agami   
looked sad and said " Sasami, i dont know why. I love Gean and Jim,but if i stay with them they would be in great danger.  
I am also most whated. Here i have my mouther,sister.." SHe patted Sasamis head " Friends and people that dont see me as  
a a demon. They see me as a person. The reason i dont stay with Gean is because it would be to dangerous" She patted Sasami's  
head and left the kiction. A faint smile was on her face.   
  
Tenchi got up from writeing the jurnal. He knew one day he would have to tell whom he really loved. But when. He   
was not shure. He loved both of them very much,but when he was with Ryoko...sometimes she was calm and peaceful outher times.....  
  
********************  
I'm evil arnt i to end it here. If you what me review and say so ok byebye! 


End file.
